yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaiju
"Kaiju" (from the Japanese 怪獣 kaiju, lit. "monster") is an archetype of high-Level monsters with different Attributes and Types introduced in "Clash of Rebellions". It is one of two ''TCG''-exclusive archetypes that premiered in that set, the other being the "Kozmo" archetype. Origin Each "Kaiju" monster is based on a monster from Kaiju franchises, such as Godzilla, Ultraman, Pacific Rim, and Gamera. The Field Spell represents a common setting for the movies, while the other Spells and Traps seem to be common scenes in these movies. Kaiju Other Playing Style Each member so far can Tribute an opponent's monster to Summon it to their side of the field, similar to "Volcanic Queen" or "Lava Golem", and can be Special Summoned from the hand if the opponent controls a "Kaiju" monster, most likely symbolizing the obsession these monsters have with fighting each other in movies. "Kyoutou Waterfront" is a very important card to the archetype as it both provides Kaiju Counters to use the "Kaiju" monsters' effects and searches those monsters from the Deck. Numerous Normal Spell Cards, such as "Upstart Goblin", are recommended to put Kaiju Counters on "Waterfront" and increase consistency. The "Ninja" engine is also very helpful as of Clash of Rebellions because it helps to Summon the few monsters in the archetype with ease, while also putting counters on "Waterfront" with cards such as "Reinforcement of the Army" and the "Ninjitsu Transformation" cards. Graydle Kaiju The "Kaiju" monsters hybridize well with the "Graydle" archetype, as the "Graydle" monsters focus on taking control of the opponent's monsters, allowing the "Kaiju" monsters to be used as quick spot removal and then reclaimed. The effect of "Graydle Dragon" can also revive "Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju" from the Graveyard when it is destroyed. Due to the heavy use of the "Graydles", which will often be used to take control of more than just "Kaiju", "Owner's Seal" and "Remove Brainwashing" are more detrimental than helpful. The "Graydles" give access to Level 8 Synchro Monsters and Rank 3 and 8 Xyz Monsters (the latter through use of overlaying both Level 8 Synchros and "Kaiju".) Weaknesses Even though the "Kaiju" monsters are strong, they also possess many weaknesses. First, this Deck focuses entirely on Special Summoning "Kaiju" monsters to push the game, so Decks that disable or counter Special Summoning, like "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" or "Black Horn of Heaven", can greatly hinder this Deck. Since "Kyoutou Waterfront" can remove 1 Kaiju Counter to prevent destruction, it can still be removed from the field by other means, such as by being banished or returned to the hand or Deck. "Kaiju" monsters all rely on a steady supply of Kaiju Counters to use their effects or for search power, making most "Kaiju" Decks weak against "Counter Cleaner". "Gate Blocker" could also be considered a significant threat against this Deck, as it will not only negate "Kyoto Waterfront" but also stop the spread of ALL Kaiju Counters outside "Waterfront". "Gate Blocker" can still be Tributed in order to Summon a "Kaiju", but when combined with cards that disable Tributing and/or Special Summoning (like "Fog King" or "Vanity's Emptiness"), it can become a significant hazard. As all of the "Kaiju" monsters are high-Leveled, cards like "Gravity Bind" and "Level Limit - Area B" can easily prevent them from attacking. Since the player can only control 1 "Kaiju", cards like "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" are also very effective at stopping their attacks, but this can be mannaged with the effect of "Radian, the Multidimensional Kaiju" and negated with the effect of "Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju" It is important to note that when the opposing player controls a "Kaiju" monster they can still use their effect for themselves, which can be a nuisance when you summon"Kumongous, the Sticky String Kaiju" to the opponents field giving them the ability to stop an attack by removing your "Kaiju" counters. If they control "Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju" they can stop the effects of your own monsters as well as your spell and trap cards. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes